Reality is Cruel
by Little.Miss.Country
Summary: Not the best fic xD This is a fic about Prim's POV of the reapings. PLEASE REVIEW! :3


I look around at my surroundings. Kids and parents everywhere, all with anticipation on their faces. The grey stone Justice Building stands in front of me, decorated with posters, a microphone, and chairs. As I stare at the peacekeepers and children around me, my brain finally realizes where it is- I am at the 74th Hunger Games reapings. My heart begins to pound against my chest; this is the first year with my name in that bowl. This year, I have a chance of competing in the Hunger Games- a chance at death.

I watch as Effie makes her way towards the microphone on the stage. The president and Haymich sit in chairs behind her. As her loud, naïve voice finishes its journey through the loud microphone, making it even more torture to listen to her squeaky, little voice, she reaches her hand into a bowl- the bowl that holds my name. I watch as all the faces around me either close their eyes or bite their lips- in a few moments, we will find out our district 12 girl tribute. I look back at Katniss with a scared and nervous expression. I watch as she silently lips: "It's okay." As I nod my head slightly, I turn my attention back to the stage and close my eyes. There's pure silence; until Effie begins to speak. "Primrose Everdeen!" I open my eyes. My heart stops. Then I wake up- it was just a nightmare.

I wipe tears from my face as Katniss rushes to my side and holds me tight. "Prim. It's okay. You're name's only been in there once, they're not going to pick you." I hear her through the sound of crying. She hushes and hugs me until I calm down and take in my surroundings. I'm not in the Hunger Games, I'm home. I wipe the last few tears from my face and look at Katniss. "The reapings! The games! My name!" I scream, terrified. "Shhh…. It's okay, Prim. Everything will be fine." I take in my sisters words. After all, I _have_ only been in there once. There's kids with their names in there 30 or 40 times, I shouldn't need to need to worry.

I get up and put on an outfit my mother had laid out for me. A light blue blouse and a knee-length white skirt. As I button up the blouse, my mother braids my hair into a beautiful French braid down my back. I look up at my sister standing behind me in my mother's old dress. "Wow Prim." She begins with a smile on her face. "You look amazing." I smile slightly at her words. These were her first reaping clothes, and now they're mine. The shirt was a bit big, though, but it would do. As I tuck the blouse into the skirt, I hear Katniss' voice again: "Tuck your tail in, little duck!" She smiles and giggles slightly as she tucks the back of the blouse into the skirt. I giggle and let out a little "quack", forgetting about the reapings for just a split second. As she finishes, we all go in the kitchen to eat. Bread and goat milk; not much, but we decided to save all the good stuff for tonight- if there is a tonight. Once we finish eating, we step outside and make our way towards the justice building. With anxiety all around me, I walk stiffly towards the town square- towards the reapings.

There's a prick at my finger, and just like "that", I'm standing in front of the Justice Building with all the other 12 year olds. Just like my dream, there are posters, chairs, and a microphone covering the stage. I watch as Katniss sends me a reassuringly smile, and then turn towards the stage. The president and Haymich take their seats and Effie makes her way to the microphone and begins to speak: "Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games!" She exclaims happily and smiles- no one changes expressions. "Aren't we just so excited?" She says after, slightly sarcastically. Not wanting to take the silence in anymore, Effie goes straight to the bowl of girl tribute names. "Ladies first!" She exclaims. She slowly reaches her hand into the bowl and pulls out a name. I again, hear nothing but my heart beating against my chest. I close my eyes and wait for our girl tribute to be called. Effie walks back to the microphone with a slip of paper help between her long, painted fingers. She clears her throat and speaks. Then I hear it. "Primrose Everdeen!" At first, I don't react. I think it's just a nightmare again, but then I feel something push me forward. I then realize that this isn't a nightmare; this is reality. My heart stops and I can't breathe. Then I get pushed even more. I am being forced towards the stage- towards my death. Then I hear her-Katniss. "I volunteer!" I look back at her, puzzled and confused, scared and nervous. "I volunteer as tribute!" I am shocked. My own sister volunteering for me. Why?

Katniss rushes forwards and hugs me tightly. "Katniss, no! You can't!" I whine, not believing that this is really happening. "Prim, go see mom. Everything will be okay!" She says as calm as possible. But by the slight tone of nervousness is her voice, I can tell that she's trying with all her strength to remain strong. I run after her, begging her not to do this. But as she steps onto the stage, Gale picks me up and brings me back to my mother. I cry into her arms as Katniss is introduced. This can't be happening-it just can't! This can't be real! But it is; it's all reality. My mother and I watch in pain as the male tribute walks on stage and shakes hands with Katniss. They then walk into the Justice Building guarded by peacekeepers, and the reapings are over. Our family is over, our life is over. Nothing will ever be the same, for this isn't a nightmare.

This is real. This is reality.

And reality is cruel.


End file.
